


Slap Slap!! Raelle wake up! .... Scylla's back today.

by juliaaaaboff



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaaaaboff/pseuds/juliaaaaboff
Summary: Raelle is nervous and excited as Scylla returns from Necroland. Things go exactly as you might expect from these rabbit human witches.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 35





	Slap Slap!! Raelle wake up! .... Scylla's back today.

Scylla/Raelle.

Raelle felt the bruises all the way down to her bones. Her body was aching with an unbearable pain. Training had been hell that day, bringing even Abigail down to her knees (and not in the way she liked.) When Raelle had previously made that joke in the presence of Tally it did not go over very well. Raelle’s head was burning as much as her limbs. It had been a few weeks since she was in the presence of Scylla. She had gone on a training mission in Connecticut to examine Dr. Jack Kevorkian’s studies on using the blood of the dead for blood transfusions into the living. When Raelle found out that the mission was three whole weeks she initially pouted and felt her shoulders tighten up. But when she looked into Scylla’s eyes and saw the excitement she held there about exploring the real-life Dr. Jack Death, Raelle’s face lit up with joy. When Scylla was happy, she was happy. The thought of Scylla examining the work of a man who was in very many ways so much like her (someone obsessed with death, trying their hardest to do what is best for people but drawing some interesting lines,) gave Raelle a huge smile. To see Scylla’s face shining with joy as she acted like a complete geek over the work of what many considered a twisted man is exactly what Raelle loved about her. Scylla had passion. Whatever it was she was doing, there was passion involved. And so Raelle lay awake in her small bed, her bones still aching, and tried to think of the expression Scylla would make when telling her all about her adventures in necroland. Raelle tried one of these expressions on her own face, envisioning that her own muscles were Scylla’s. Raelle looked to her side and noticed Abigail silently giggling at her various smiles she was trying out on her cheeks. Raelle’s face and neck turned lightly pink, smiling along with Abigail sheepishly.

  
“Dude, what were you even doing?” Abigail asked, still smiling.

  
“Ugh I don’t want to say, it's really embarrassing.”

  
“Come on, what were you thinking? The face Scylla will make when she cums??”

  
“Abigail!!! Fucking gross, dude. What, no. I was actually thinking about the face she would make when telling me about everything she learned about Jack Kevorkian. Why did you have to go and make it gross Abi??

  
“Sorry, Raelle. You were in bed smiling the day before the girlfriend you are constantly fucking comes back from her three-week trip. Excuse me for thinking you were getting excited.”

  
“Abigail shut up and go back to bed,” Raelle huffed, covering her face with her pillow. She quickly removed it to add one more thing, “Wait! Guys either you guys need to not be here or you need to expect me to not be here all day… just letting you know, sorry.”

  
“Jesus Christ, Rae. I thought I was the dirty one. All-day? Really?”

  
“Sorry Abi. If it’s like 2 hours every day and we’ve missed three whole weeks. That is..” It takes Raelle a second to do the math. “That is.. 42 hours missed!! Come on Abi, one whole day is only a little bit more than half of it."

  
“Jesus Christ, Raelle. Your stamina is impressive. Fucking fine. When Tal wakes up I’ll make sure she doesn’t go try and track you tomorrow because we all know that would end in trauma.”

  
“Thanks, Abigail! Well, I need to get some sleep so..”

  
“Power of a unit, bro. We are the #shitweathers.”

  
“Oh god, no Abigail. Never say that ever again, please,” Raelle spoke, her laughter illuminated by the moonlight. “Goodnight for real, ok?”

  
“Yes ok. Love you!”

  
“Love you too, shut up,” Raelle mumbled as she tucked one pillow behind her head and cuddled the other. She drifted off to a delightfully restful, dreamless, enjoyable, beautiful, sexy sleep; blonde hair falling over her eyes, a small frown etched into her face.

Raelle woke up to the playful slaps of Abigail and the smiling face of Tally.

  
“Fucking stop Abigail! Why are you doing this??!” Raelle groaned, burying her head into the pillow to her right.

  
“Raelle. Don’t you remember? Your girlfriend is coming back today!” Tally spoke, her eyes shining with every word.

  
Raelle felt her face go red, remembering exactly what the day was going to be.

  
“Holy shit guys, I’m so fucking excited,” Raelle whispered, scrunching her face into a smile. Tally couldn’t help but grin at the love in Raelle’s sleepy eyes.

  
Raelle hopped out of her bed and began to throw on some clothes before realizing what she was doing.  
“Guys?? What the fuck am I doing?? I need something super hot.”

  
“I’ve got you. Do you have any non-military clothes that you snuck in? Because gotta be honest, that was the only rule I was ok with breaking. A girl needs her lingerie.”

Abigail glanced behind her to see Tally’s face bright red, and Raelle trying to hold back laughter.

  
“Raelle, is that a yes?”

  
“Mmhmm..” Raelle spoke softly, pretending to be ashamed.

  
“Well show us then, BITCH??” Tally suddenly shouted from behind her.

  
“Well ok then, Raelle. Tally said the words, show the goods!”

  
Raelle dug under her bed for a moment before grabbing a brown paper bag. She dumped what was inside of it onto her bed, revealing handcuffs, a black lacy bra, and a pair of dark red crotchless panties.

  
“Raelle... What the fuck?? You are such a kinky little ho???” Abigail said, her mouth agape.

  
“Woah…” said Tally, her cheeks revealing her embarrassment.

  
“You guys asked?! Stop acting all shocked and help me pick what to do!!”

  
“Raelle definitely wear these things… If this is what happened to us, imagine what will happen to Scylla. I think she might die.”

  
“Well, I don’t want her to die, ok! Is it too much? I don’t want her to feel like I am pressuring her to sleep with me because I’m basically not wearing underwear!” Raelle was pacing the room.

  
“Rae. Stop it. She is going to fucking love it. Ok?” Raelle nodded. “Now go out there and take your woman!”  
Raelle smiled thankfully at Abigail before giving Tally a quick peck on the cheek and heading into the bathroom to put on her clothes.

The bells for breakfast ring and Raelle heads off to eat with Abigail and Tally, excitedly chatting. Raelle feels like her heart is in her throat. So many questions race through her mind: had she met someone when examining the corpses? Did she fall in love with a mushroom? Raelle assured herself that Scylla was not into mushrooms despite her bisexuality and continued her walk to the dining hall. She deeply exhaled before stepping in although she knew that Scylla wasn’t going to be there yet. Raelle slumped down into a booth alongside Tally, Abigail, and Glory. She raked her eyes over the crowd of witches to see if she could spot Scylla. This was unsuccessful. Raelle decided to surrender herself to her berry parfait to try and soothe the nerves she was feeling at the prospect of seeing her girlfriend again. After 13 minutes of nervously eating, Raelle felt a warm hand touch her shoulder delicately, and whisper,

  
“Hello, my love,”

  
“SCYLLA!! Baby, it is so good to see you,” Raelle said as she jumped into Scylla’s arms, nuzzling her face into the crook of Scylla’s neck. She released her from the hug to gaze at her face. Scylla’s face held so much love and admiration in it that Raelle couldn’t resist the urge to pull her into a kiss in the middle of the crowded room. A few witches stomped their feet, but it wasn’t as dramatic as some Reddit pages made it seem. The way her lips met Scylla’s felt so natural and safe. This feeling, coupled with the passion Raelle always felt around the Necro was a combination that made their kiss very passionate in a short period of time. Raelle released Scylla’s now beautifully red, swollen lips.

  
“Scylla. I love you so much. Can we get out of here? You have no idea how rough these three weeks have been. I have literally never been more sexually frustrated in my entire life.”  
“You think it was easy for me?” Scylla breathed these words down Raelle's throat, earning her a small hitch in breath and the clenching of a fist from the other witch.

“Raelle, please. I love fucking/ fucking love you.”

And with these words, nothing else needed to be said. The two witches dash up the stairs to Scylla’s room. Scylla fumbles with her key, Raelle softly grazing her neck with her teeth in an effort to tease. It seemed to work because when Scylla finally got the door open, it was immediately shut with Raelle’s back being pressed firmly there, by Scylla’s own body. Both Scylla and Raelle began to unzip their own jackets. When they made eye contact, the look of desire in one another’s eyes sparked something inside of them both. They began to grab at one another’s clothes. Scylla quickly removed Raelle’s jacket. Once Raelle had removed Scylla’s jacket, shirt, and bra, there was finally time for her to gaze at the woman in front of her. Raelle was speechless whenever she saw Scylla, no matter how many times it had happened before. Raelle had to mentally kick herself to be reminded that this woman was a real person who she was going to and had already slept with. When Scylla went to remove Raelle’s shirt, a small smirk appeared on Raelle’s face. Scylla’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

  
“Holy shit, Rae. You look so beautiful,” Scylla breathed out as she began delicately biting Raelle’s neck.

“I really— missed you,” Raelle said, her voice interrupted by a bruise being harshly sucked into a very sensitive part of Raelle’s neck.

  
“Rae, is this ok?” Scylla asked, motioning to Raelle’s bra.

  
“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Raelle said, still against the door. Scylla reached one hand behind Raelle’s back, easily snapping open her bra. Scylla took Raelle’s boobs into her hands, gazing at her with such a mixture of love and desire. Scylla delicately took one of Raelle’s nipples into her mouth, gently flicking it with her tongue. Raelle harshly breathed into Scylla’s mouth; taking the lead, pushing Scylla’s shoulders onto the bed. Not very soon after the removal of shirts and bras, it was time for the removal of pants. Raelle tugged on the loop of Scylla’s pants, moving down her body and helping Scylla step out of them before kissing her way back up Scylla’s exposed skin. Raelle pulled off her own trousers. She propped herself up on Scylla’s bed, back against the pillows, legs spread.

  
“Raelle are you fucking kidding me..” Scylla exhaled at the sight of Raelle encircled in red lace. Scylla’s expression suddenly changed into a deep smirk. She slowly got off of the bed and stood up in the middle of the room, a smirk still bold on her lips.

  
“I bet you won’t come over here and show me who’s in charge,” Scylla spoke; her voice low, mouth curled into a smile.

  
A dark look went through Raelle’s eyes before she jumped out of the bed and slowly walked toward Scylla. What Raelle hadn’t considered in her cocky, lustful state was that Scylla would drop to her knees. She didn’t break eye contact. Raelle’s chest tightened and her knees almost gave out. Scylla gazed up at her with a smirk, and delicately ran the tip of her middle finger along Raelle’s pussy. (Slit to clit, man. Slit to CLIT.) Raelle let out a small groan, her eyes fluttering closed at the feeling.

  
“What do you want?”

  
“Jesus, Scylla what do you think?? Dipshit.”

  
“Wow, ok. I was just asking. Tongue, fingers, vibrator, dildo??? BUTTPLUG?? Wow, we haven’t really talked about that, but if it’s what you want I am definitely down to try,” Scylla said, teasing.

  
“Scylla. Stop. I know you’re joking but I definitely do not want a buttplug. And we have talked about that?”

  
“HAH! Rae I know. You probably want me to eat you out, yes?”

  
“Dude don’t say it out loud. That really ruins the mood.”

  
“Sorry, babe. So I guess you don’t want it then..”

  
Scylla playfully went to stand up but was stopped by Raelles hand forcefully tangling into her dark hair, pulling her back to her knees.

  
“Do it,” Raelle growled, pulling Scylla’s face toward her pussy.

  
Raelle's head was thrown back as Scylla began to lick and suck; feeling the way that Raelle’s body reacted to every new flick of her tongue. Raelle’s hands were still gripping Scylla’s hair, tugging with each bit of pleasure she received from her girlfriend. Raelle felt her knees begin to buckle, and pulled Scylla up by her hair, throwing her onto the bed. Raelle straddled Scylla’s stomach, grinding her way up her body; feeling the contact of Scylla’s warm skin on her clit. When she came close to her girlfriend's head, Scylla grabbed Raelle’s ass to hold her up and sucked deep bruises into her inner thighs. Scylla licked her way through Raelle’s soaked folds, settling the flat of her tongue on Raelle’s clit. Scylla continued, flicking her tongue against Raelle’s clit. Scylla’s pussy was Scyllky with WETNESS. Kinda awkward but she didn’t care because Raelle was in fact currently riding her face and very close to an orgasm. Scylla was very excited at the prospect of this. She knew it would be the first of 1 million orgasms had that day.

You guys will never find out what happened after….. Your imaginations are definitely better than my trash comedy smut. Thank you, lovelies!


End file.
